


blood and honey

by burnsidesjulia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: @ the taz fandom give us more girls in love you cowards, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Non-Linear Narrative, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia
Summary: A non-linear story about Aubrey and sharing her bed at the Amnesty Lodge.





	blood and honey

**Author's Note:**

> title from a WTNV quote.

Aubrey rolls over in bed. She has trouble when she doesn’t share it now that she’s used to it.

Dani is outside in the springs. And Aubrey knows she could just get up and go join her, but the summer heat is blistering. She can’t imagine submerging herself in hot water right now. And so instead, she lays a pillow down beside her and wishes it warmer, a steady breath pulsing in and out.

-

“You’re a ridiculous woman, Aubrey Little.”

Dani twirls into the room and falls back onto Aubrey’s bed with such majesty that it kind of takes her breath away. Aubrey grins. “Not as ridiculous as you, Dani Whatever-your-last name-is.”

“I don’t think I have one,” Dani muses, holding a pillow on her stomach. She eyes Aubrey for a moment, mischief alight in her eyes, and Aubrey is about to ask what she’s up to when a pillow launches into her face. She’s so stunned that she barely registers Dani’s uproarious laughter.

“Oh, you’ve got it coming now!” Aubrey warns, and rushes toward the bed now wielding the very pillow that was used against her. Dani, still laughing, holds her hands up in surrender. “Have mercy!” she pleads mockingly.

“No mercy for the wicked!” Aubrey declares, and with that she slams the pillow down at Dani’s face. Dani is still laughing, and so she does it again and again and again until she can’t move because she’s laughing so hard, too. She collapses to her knees by the bed, clutching at her gut, her weapon falling from her hands and to the floor. Dani moves to face her, laying down on her stomach and still chuckling lightly. Aubrey wipes a few tears from her eyes, grinning until she meets Dani’s eyes. There’s… there’s something off about the way she’s looking at her.

“Hey,” Dani says.

“Hey?” Aubrey replies, and Dani just kind of smirks. Aubrey tilts her head. “Dani, what are you-” And that’s all she gets out because Dani is kissing her, sort of lazily but with definite interest. She pulls back after a few seconds.

“Huh,” she says, still smiling.

Aubrey makes sure that’s all she says, pulling her back in. She’s drowning, she’s suffocating, she’s… the only thing keeping her grounded is Dani. Her hands are on the curve of her jaw.

“Your tongue is weird,” Aubrey tells her when they part again. “Long. Bumpy.”

“Sylvain thing. We can’t change our organs.” Dani wipes a bit of Aubrey’s lipstick from the corner of her mouth. “What was that all about?”

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Aubrey admits. “There was no way you were gonna get away with a three-second kiss.”

Dani laughs. Aubrey laughs too. And they start kissing again.

-

“It’s too hot for blankets,” Aubrey is complaining.

“Just let _me_ put blankets on and you sleep without them.”

“We can’t cuddle like that.” Aubrey feels herself pouting.

“I can’t help that you’re a human furnace. _I’m_ cold.” Dani smiles, a flash of teeth that are just a bit too sharp to be human. “Sylvain thing.”

“That can’t be your excuse for everything,” Aubrey smiles.

Their solution is Aubrey laying halfway atop Dani, covering her body with her own. Dani is warm, and so is Aubrey’s heart.

-

“I’ve never…”

“That’s okay!” Aubrey blurts. She’s blurting everything. Why can’t she just be cool for once?

“No, I mean, I _have_. I just. Not with humans, I guess.” Aubrey blinks down at her. Her flannel is unbuttoned, parted down the middle just enough for the top of her lacy blue bra to poke out. Aubrey wants her, wants to kiss her skin and love her and also wants to vomit because god, she feels like she’s on a roller coaster that won’t stop going up. Her whole body is burning away into nothingness.

“That’s fine,” she says, even though no, it's really not. Aubrey doesn’t even know if they’ll be, like… _compatible_. She silently crosses her fingers.

“Have you…?” Dani starts, and Aubrey nods furiously. “Oh yeah.” She pauses. “Uh. Not with… not humans.”

“Okay,” Dani says, and she laughs. Aubrey laughs back because that’s easy. They know how to laugh together. “Okay,” Dani repeats. She shrugs her flannel back and undoes the rest of her buttons. “I’m uh… I’m just glad that it’s you that I’m doing this with, Aubrey.”

And suddenly the rollercoaster surges down and Aubrey feels a sort of soaring relief, a bravery unaccounted for and unexpected. She nuzzles her face into Dani’s neck, smells the coppery scent of dirt and blood and life. She moves her lips toward Dani’s ear. “Tell me when you want me to stop,” she whispers, and she starts to bite at Dani’s skin. Dani breathes out, heavy and incredibly human and she says, “Awesome.”

And it totally is.

-

Dani’s bed is nicer than Aubrey’s if not a little older. The springs inside it creak and whine when they lay down.

“Barclay said they’ll be done working in your room in just a day or two,” Dani says somewhat sympathetically. “The mold wasn’t even really your fault.”

“I was the one who left the plate there,” Aubrey points out. “It kinda was.”

“But it was cool for a while.” Dani shifts her arm up around Aubrey’s waist. “It was like having a little self-contained world in there, set out on a plate.” She extends a hand toward the ceiling. "Something so big, but so small."

Aubrey smiles. She loves her so much. She's so perfect.

“Or like having a pet, once it started moving.”

“Yeah!” Dani says excitedly, and then realizes Aubrey is joking. She kind of sheepishly tucks her nose against Aubrey’s back.

“I like having you in here,” Dani says. Aubrey nods slightly. “I just like being with you.”

A candle burns in the windowsill, a breeze blowing in the open window filling the room with the scent of the pine trees and night air.

-

Aubrey is listening to her breathe.

Dani is a light sleeper, or at least she thinks that; she’s never actually _seen_ Dani sleep before right now. She was asleep a minute or two ago herself, but now? Now, she’s never been so wide awake.

Dani had a nightmare, she guesses. Because she was woken up to a nudge and a sniffle and then Dani was just climbing into bed next to her. And she rolled to face Aubrey for just a second, just a second, and then she smiled and rolled back over and was asleep.

Aubrey lays perfectly still beside her: a reed dangling above water, nervous to reach too far, disturb the calm.

**Author's Note:**

> been having a lot of feelings about girls recently, lads. also a lot of feelings about amnesty. why not both?
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all loved and appreciated. i hope i get some christmas / holiday stuff up before it's Too Late.
> 
> im on tumblr @dungeondyke! follow me there!


End file.
